With the increasingly faster of the modern life, more and more people begin to like such a creational activity as fishing to relax. There are many kinds of fishing methods, one of which is throwing fishing rod. In this method, relative long fishing line can be loaded by means of a fishing reel provided on the fishing rod, and a fish bait is threw far away by means of a weight (e.g. plummet or the fish bait) provided at the end of the fishing rod through some force applied thereto in connection with the elasticity of the fishing rod; or when angling in a boat, by using the weight of the plummet, in connection with the winding or unwinding of the fishing line, the angling depth can be controlled. The above mentioned fishing method can enlarge the depth and the range for seeking shoal, and can also select a more comfortable and safer position to fish according to the specific situation of the fishing place, which not only increases the interesting of the fishing, but also avoids the occurrence of the danger and accident. Therefore, the throwing fishing rod method is widely used over the world.
The tool used in fishing generally is a fishing rod, on which a hook(s) and a fishing reel is provided. Before fishing, the fishing line needs to be introduced into a fishing reel to be ready for fishing. But during introducing the line into the fishing reel, the tension on the line must be well controlled. If the tension is too large, the line will be winded tightly and the line will be subjected force over time, so that the line will be deformed to cause the line to be coiled like a spring, which would negatively affect unwinding the line when throwing the line and impair the strength of the line, and thus the line will be broken easily when fishing, resulting in escape of fish or the like; if the tension is too small, loosely winding the line will cause the line at the outer circumference to be caught into the gap of the line at the inner circumference when the line is thrown or receives force, resulting in line twisting or mess upon throwing. When this situation is not very bad, the line may still be smoothed patiently, but if the situation is very bad, the line would have to be cut off, otherwise the line and the fishing reel cannot be operated anymore.
Since the tension should be appropriately controlled when introducing the fishing line into the fishing reel, the conventional winding method generally includes the following two methods, one of which is cooperation by two persons, one person is to operate the fishing reel to wind the line, and the other person will grasp the fishing line spool to control the velocity at which the line is unwound from the fishing line spool, and thus control the tension of the line; the other is one person operation, in which the fishing line spool is placed horizontally on some position, and the winding tension is controlled through pinching the line by one hand, and winding on the fishing reel is achieved by the other hand. In both of the above methods, the tension control is fulfilled manually, so it is difficult to maintain the tension uniformly and thus there is variation in the tightness of the line. In addition, when introducing a line with different material or thickness, the winding tension will also be different, it is even more difficult to the operator to properly control the force applied on the line, and only an experienced person can fulfilled such an operation, otherwise, the introduction of the line cannot be well fulfilled.